I came, I saw, I observed
by SilverSpirit
Summary: This is not the life I would've chosen." April told Olivia. "Watching people die. After 1000 years it starts to mess with your mind." Story is about an observer who wants to stop the collision of the two worlds, even if it means breaking the rules.
1. Enter April

Hi there. I am attempting to write an observer-centric story. It revolves around a female observer named April. I thought there ought to be a bullet-catching, mind-reading chick in the Fringe Series. Okay if you want a full description of her go to my profile but here's a little summary of it. She has boy cut platinum blonde hair (no she is not bald). Constantly wears a black suit, black heels, and a black skirt.

Okay let's get on with it. Please review, I honestly don't know how this will turn out so please keep me informed. Here we go…(P.S. the story starts during the episode Northwest Passage, the one that just aired.)

The sun had gone down only minutes ago. That meant her shift was almost over, which meant going to visit that handsome Peter. Krista headed towards her last customer. A young woman, late 20's early 30's. She looked important. She had on a black suit, and her hair was a bright blonde. It was short, only an inch or two long. Whoever she was she meant business.

"You ready to order?" Krista asked the woman.

"Yes." She said plainly. "I will order the steak burger, make it very rare. Lukewarm water, and a side of hot sauce."

"Coming right up." Krista smiled before leaving.

'That is one weird lady.' Krista thought. She had never seen her before. Most people were regular customers, and those her weren't soon were. This was no place for rich, upper class people…unless they tipped well.

10 minutes later Krista served the stranger her food. She ate it fast, like there was no tomorrow. With that, she laid down a 50 dollar bill. She put on a pair of sunglasses, picked up her briefcase and exited the diner. On the way out she saw another customer. He had shaggy hair, and he was eyeing Krista suspiciously. She knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't interfere. The laws she were obliged to follow were too important to break on the young girl. Her people could get involved, but only if it were a special subject. Her brother, August, had died protecting someone who was supposed to die. That was the price for getting involved. She knew what she had to do, and when the time came she would carry out her plan. But now all April could do was wait, watch, and observe.

A short, sweet beginning. If people like it I will continue. For those of you who don't know the Observers are named after months. Like the main one is September. I thought it would be strange, even for Fringe, to have a guy named April, May, or June. So I started one about a female Observer named April. Please review. I'm anxious to see how this turns out. 


	2. Paths Cross

Chapter 2 is up!. Thanks for those reviews everyone. I know that the first chapter was very short, but I promise as the story goes along, they will get longer and more exciting.

Now here we go.

P.S. I don't own Fringe

April walked towards the motel Peter was staying at. She had been watching him for 3 days. She saw Newton follow Walternate into the motel. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she glared at him. He smirked before going inside the motel.

April calmly pulled out her pocket watch.

'I cannot delay.' She told herself carefully placing the watch back in her front pocket. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed headquarters.

"Yes, it is I. I am running behind schedule. I must act now."

"Negative. You stay the course you were given." A male monotone voice told her.

"I am sorry. I cannot wait any longer. I must meet with Olivia Dunham today." April told him before snapping her phone shut. She picked up her briefcase, headed towards a parked car, and broke in. She removed a gadget from her briefcase. She stuck the metal tip of the device to the ignition, and the car started up.

* * *

Olivia was pacing back and forth. 'What if Walter was right? What if he won't come back? He said he needed time, we shouldn't be pushing him.' Olivia told herself.

Walter was putting various items in his suitcase. She noticed he was fettling with something in his hand.

"Walter whenever you're ready we'll leave to catch that plane to Washington."

"Yes yes, of course. I just need a moment." He said sitting down. Olivia joined him. She saw that in his hand was Peter's lucky silver dollar.

"This was Peter's favorite coin. He gave it to me the night he died. Said it would give me good luck…I could use some luck now." Walter said nervously.

Olivia smiled weakly. She didn't know why but she blamed herself. These past few weeks had been so hard without him. She should have told him the truth. For him to find out the truth the way he did was awful. Her heart also ached for Walter. Peter didn't even know the whole story; of how he was dying and Walter saved his life. He wasn't on intending to bring him back to this universe. As a matter of fact it was Elizabeth that kept him here. Yes, Walter did keep him, but out of his love towards his son, not out of selfishness. She just hoped one day Peter would realize that and forgive Walter.

April exited the stolen car and headed towards an abandoned warehouse. She knocked on the steel door 3 times before an eye hole opened and a pair of brown eyes met with her shaded eyes.

"We're closed." They said in unison.

"What? 4…32…15…8…16…23." They said at the same time. The man realized who she was and opened the door to her.

"You're one of them? Why didn't you just say so?" The man told her. He was tall, fat, and he had a sock hat on. There were 4 little circles on it. 3 green ones followed by a red one. He was one of the few people that observers hired to help them with operations. The observers rarely interacted with people and kept them in the loop.

April and the man stared at each other for a few moments before she pulled a stun gun from her coat and fired it at him. A pulse wave hit him and he flew back and crashed into some spare equipment, rendering him unconscious.

April placed her gun back and walked to a covered up machine in the middle of the warehouse. She pulled back the black cloth to unveil a giant mechanism. It was a giant arch; similar to the ones used they used to move between universes. But this one they used to move great distances across the globe in a few seconds. It was a teleportation machine, and it was taking her from Washington to Boston.

She typed in the coordinates in the appropriate box, and then pulled down a lever. A purple light appeared in the gateway. April looked at her pocket watch once more before walking through the arch. When she got to the other side she was in an identical warehouse. There were no guards thankfully. She didn't want to waste any ammunition on them

April exited the warehouse and found herself staring at Harvard University. She closed the metal door behind her, and headed towards the university.

* * *

Olivia was putting on her coat when she heard a knock on the door. She half expected it to be either another lost college kid just trying to find biology 101, or Peter saying he's come home. What she didn't expect to see was an observer standing in the doorway.

"Agent Dunham," April said removing her sunglasses, "We need to talk."

End of Chapter 2. I want every single person who reads this to** review**. It would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what your thoughts/suggestions are.

Till next time…SilverSpirit out.


	3. April's warning

Hey there. Chapter 3. So here's the deal, I want to keep this canon as much as possible, but it will obviously be different then the season finale. And then there's the question of what to do once season 2 is over. I want this story to go for awhile longer, because people seem to like it.

If anyone has ideas for a side story line than let me know. Suggestions are welcomed with arms wide open.

Oh and one more thing, this will also be a Peter/Olivia story. I love them, they are so cute together. Okay I got distracted again, on with chapter 3….

Olivia stared in disbelief. Why was an observer here to see her? After a second of awkward stares and silences, Olivia whipped out her gun and pointed it at April.

April just raised a white eyebrow. "We both know that won't work on me." She told Olivia.

Olivia surrendered and placed the gun back in its holster.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked harshly.

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Why don't we take this inside. And then I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Olivia pondered at the request as Walter came up.

"Agent Dunham, we really must be- April?" he asked noticing April.

"Hello again Dr. Bishop." April told him.

"You two know each other?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Yes we have been acquainted on rare occasion." April answered.

"I must say after 15 years you look fabulous." Walter commented. "So what brings you to our doorstep?"

"Your son." April flat out and said it.

A look of fear swept across Walter and Olivia's face at the same time.

"Who took him?" Olivia asked nervously.

"A man from the other side. Thomas Newton. You already know he will lead an army in the war of the worlds. The way they see it is that two worlds can't coexist."

"Why would they need Peter?" Olivia asked. Walter went inside and sat down in silence.

"They will use him as the portal to open the gate between universes."

"They?" Olivia asked

"The other Walter Bishop. Peter's real father has taken him back, and I will tell you this; It was not out of love, only revenge." April told Olivia.

"Why would Walternate come now? He's waited over 20 years. Newton is going to do god knows what to Peter, and Walter is just going to let him?"

"I do know his true intentions, or what Peter's fate will be."

"I thought you were a mind reader." Astrid asked having joined the discussion.

"It doesn't work like that." April admitted.

"Okay first thing's first. Who are you people? No lies, just the truth." Olivia demanded.

"I am not obliged to answer that."

"You said you'd tell me whatever I wanted to know!"

"On the contrary, I said I'd tell you what you needed to know. The origin of my race, and my background have nothing to do whatsoever with the current threat you are facing."

"Let's get something straight here, you came to me."

"Yes. I came to you. I know all about you Dunham. I know about your past, present, and future. Believe me, I have been doing this for a very long time, I know what's at stake here. For centuries I have seen horrible events happen. After a while it will make you regret just standing by. Well, I won't stand by this time. I came to you because you can help me. Our time grows short, and I really need your help."

"Why don't we have that much time? Is the portal opened?"

"No. You see my people take an oath to obey a set of rules, and our number 1 rule is don't under any circumstances, interfere with the course of time…I have just broken that rule."

"What are the consequences of breaking the rules."

"Our leader, December, he will send a human asset to keep me from interfering. And they will kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Allright. We'll help you. Astrid go get Walter we need to go now. We're bringing his son back tonight."

Astrid nodded and went to tend to a grieving Walter.

"You have feelings for this man?" April asked Olivia.

"Wha-what makes you say that?"

"You're blinking a lot. That's a sign of a human trying to hide something." April explained to her. "Don't worry, I'm not familiar with human interactions and feelings. I don't know what this is like. Agent Dunham may I ask you a question about human emotion?"

Olivia nodded.

"What is love?" April asked.

"It's complicated."

"Oh. My brother fell in love with a young woman named Christine. He gave his life to save her. She was special, she was unique, she couldn't be touched by us."

"Special?"

"There are rare circumstances when we are allowed to bend our rules around someone who is special, someone who is important. Peter Bishop is important. The observer September saved his life 20 years ago. But you must have permission from December to bend the rules…I did not get permission."

"So they'll be coming after you?" Olivia told April.

"Yes, and they won't stop till I'm found." April pulled out her pocket watch. "We must get to the portal. It will get us to the other side. I must warn you, it will be heavily guarded and they will follow us through."

"Hey if this is what it takes to get Peter back," Olivia said getting her coat, "than I'm in."

"Let's go." April said putting on her sunglasses and heading outside of the lab.

Chapter 3 is done. Just a bunch of talk between Olivia and April. This is just a big set up for the next few chapters. Peter will come into play in the next chapter or two, and it'll take some convincing to come back home. Plus there will be the show down between Walter and Walternate. Any thoughts, questions, comments. Please tell me and Review.

I want everyone who read this story to review. Thank you and have a nice day.


	4. Author's note

Okay guys, sorry but this is just an author's note…or question.

I'm finding it really, really hard to continue this story based on how the finale turned out. So I have come up with 2 options…

I completely forget this one, and reboot it and have April help the 'real' Olivia get back home. It'll have the same exact concept. She's on the run from separate observers. But she'll contact Peter instead of Olivia. And she deals with Bolivia (The other Olivia).

Or B) I just suck it up and deal with it.

Please let me know…cause I won't abandon the story unless people are okay with it.

Everybody who reads this…comment and let me know.

Thanks guys.


	5. Unlikely Allies

Okay, I decided to just continue where I left off. Those of you who wanted me to start over, keep reading cause that will tie into the story later on. As always review…

Olivia, Walter, Astrid, and April all exited the lab to go see Broyles at headquarters. Olivia convinced April to warn the FBI about what was happening, just incase her plan went south.

"I think I'll stay here." April told Olivia as everyone exited the car.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"You have a special unit designed to study us. I don't think I'll be welcome unless I'm on a gurney."

"Considering the fact that we're about to enter a war of the worlds, I think they'll listen to what you have to say."

April nodded and exited the car to join them.

* * *

April stood in the office of Phillip Broyles waiting patiently as Olivia briefed him on the situation.

"And you trust her?" Broyles asked Olivia.

"Yes."

"I'm still not convinced." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Broyles, we're on the verge of war, April has volunteered to help."

Broyles glared at April who stood with perfect posture with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Mr. Broyles," April spoke for the first time, "if you have something to say I suggest you say it to my face. It would be unwise to keep secrets from my kind."

"Fair enough. I'm just trying to understand. For centuries you people have stood by and watched catastrophe after catastrophe, so why now are you offering aid?"

"Because this goes beyond any of us." She told him. "The rest of my people have failed to come to terms with that fact."

"So what are you proposing?" Broyles asked.

"Walter and Olivia head over as soon as possible, and I will meet them over there."

"You aren't coming with us?" Olivia asked April.

"No. It is too dangerous for you to be seen with me on this side. I spotted 16 different assets on the way here. They're following me, and you can't stop them. I'm sorry but this is going to be more difficult than I originally had thought."

"Where do we go?" Olivia asked.

"Talk to Nina Sharp at Massive Dynamic, she will lead you to William Bell."

"How will you find us?" Olivia asked.

"Trust me," April said leaving the office, "I'll find you."

* * *

April walked down the streets cautiously when she was yanked into an alley by a hooded asset. He took out a knife designed for terminating rogue observers, and stabbed her in her side.

She stumbled to the ground clutching her side. He threw her against the wall, and April grunted and looked at him.

He loaded a silenced gun and prepared to execute her.

"We warned you," he warned pointing the gun at her, "you should have listened."

Suddenly April saw a pulse wave knock the asset away unconscious. She turned and saw September enter the alley with his stun gun pointed at the asset. He stood over him and shot him again.

September then looked over at April who was perched against the wall clutching her wound. He picked up his briefcase and walked over to her.

"Your isolating yourself has made you vulnerable." He told her.

"It had to be done." She told him wincing in pain.

"Let me see it." He told her.

She moved her hands and he lifted her blouse slightly to look at the wound. It was a puncture with a bluish-purple discoloration around it.

"He stuck you with a knife covered in poison, you'll be dead in 4 minutes."

She sighed.

"Hold still." He told her removing a cloth and vial of liquid from his briefcase. He applied the liquid on the cloth and pressed it against April's wound. She hissed as the liquid burned the wound.

He removed the cloth and the color disfiguration was gone. She concentrated and the stab wound sealed itself up.

"Thank you September." She said getting to her feet.

"Of course."

"What made you change your mind?"

September removed a folded up sheet of paper and handed it to her.

On it was a sketch of Peter in a large contraption, he was emitting some type of radiation into the air.

"April this is how it begins, you must not fail." He said leaving her in the alley.

She studied the paper once more. She heard the asset groan as he regained consciousness. Without looking she shot him once more before heading to the portal.

* * *

April was surprised that no assets were guarding the gateway. So she turned the machine on and walked through the purple light.

On the other side about 20 men with guns were in the room.

"figures." She told herself as they pointed their guns at her and fired.

She moved her hands in front of the bullets and caught them.

"Hold fire!" the leader shouted.

April stared at her closed hands, each held about 30 bullets. She looked up at the soldiers and threw the bullets at them. She threw them faster than a bullet traveling threw the barrel of a gun.

All 20 men dropped dead like flies. She exited the warehouse and walked on the streets of the other Boston.

* * *

Peter awoke from a deep sleep. He rose from his bed and left the room. Neither his mother or father were there. He looked through the various rooms trying to find them.

Suddenly he heard the front door open. Peter saw a young girl enter through the front door. She was 18 or 19, she had long brown hair, and for some reason she looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Who am I? Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"Walter Bishop brought me here." Peter told her.

"Oh that's just perfect. Did he tell me? Nope," She laughed to herself, "So who are you?" she asked again.

"Peter Bishop, his son."

The girls jaw dropped.

"You're Peter?"

He nodded confused. She ran over and hugged him. Peter felt awkward and hugged back confused. After a minute he cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry. We haven't met yet. I'm Sarah Bishop, I'm your sister.

Don't you just love cliff hangers. Yeah me too. End of this chapter. Everyone out there…**review**…this is SilverSpirit signing off. 


	6. Sarah the Rebel

Hi, sorry for the delay. I have exams coming up so it'll be another week or two before the next update. So last chapter April was rescued by September (he'll be back, no worries) and I decided that Peter has a younger sister named Sarah. She's 19, and I think Peter's like 30, so yeah she's never met him. Someone asked if this would effect Peter's decision to go back to his old life my answer is…wait and see.

Now let's get on with it.

"Sister?" Peter asked, "I have a sister?"

"Yeah…me." Sarah told him.

"He failed to mention that."

"Yeah, he would. We had a bit of a falling out a few years back, haven't spoken to him in years."

"So why are you here?" Peter asked.

"My mom, sorry **our** mom, called and said I should come home for something. I'm assuming that this is what she meant." She said motioning to Peter.

"So are you in college?"

"Yep, 4th year. And yes I graduated high school when I was 15. I got the secretary's brains."

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you get along with your dad?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Peter nodded.

"What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"A pianist."

"Was your dad okay with that?"

"Yeah, he encouraged me to do what I wanted."

"I like the other him better already. I wanted to be an artist…at least until I was about 12. It was the secretary's birthday. I painted him a picture. It was of him and me and mom. I gave it to him telling him 'I worked really hard on it. I hope you enjoy.' You know what he did?"

Peter shook his head.

"He crumpled it up and threw it in the fireplace. I watched the paint melt and burn away. I was a little girl and he destroyed my gift to him. He said that art was a waste of my time and his. My mom just sat there and agreed with him. The next day I went to my room and threw away my sketch books, my paints, and my dream."

Peter couldn't believe that Walternate treated her like that. When he first met him, he seemed caring and devoted and loving.

"Truth is, he thinks of me as a mistake. After you disappeared they had me to try and fill the hole in their lives. I just made it worse. I'm just a failure in his eyes."

"I doubt that." Peter said in disbelief.

"He said it to my face."

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth and Walternate came through.

"Hello son…what are you doing here?" he asked Sarah harshly when he saw her there.  
"I invited her, dear." Elizabeth told Walternate.

"Don't worry, I'll be outta your hair in a minute dad." She said getting her things together.

"Sarah, sweetheart why don't you stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thanks, we all know it'll just get awkward and end badly." Sarah said opening the door.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Sarah said waving bye to him.

Peter smiled at her.

"She seems nice." Peter told Walternate.

"Don't let her fool you," Walternate sighed, "my daughter is nothing short of a juvenile delinquent. Now let's take a look at those blueprints."

* * *

April watched the other Bishop family through her high tech binoculars. She saw the blue prints. The blue prints that were for the machine that would destroy the other earth, and this one. She saw a young girl exit the house. Sarah. Elizabeth hoped she would replace the child she had lost, and Walternate hoped she could operate his universe destroying machine…they were both wrong. Sarah knew she didn't fit in with her family. It was a burden she lived with everyday of her life.

'She may be of use to us.' April thought, 'I've already broken the rules, what's 1 more?'

April looked at her pocket watch. Walter and Olivia had just arrived, with company, but something was wrong. Their doppelgangers were looking for them.

April snapped her binoculars shut and briskly walked to the park where William Bell was waiting.

* * *

"Walter, we need to split up." Olivia told Walter. When they arrived at the park. Nick was walking with a sick Sally.

"I don't know how much longer she can last." Nick said.

"Get her some water." Olivia said.

Nick nodded and brought her over to the fountain. The second she put her hand in the water boiled.

"Nick…listen." Sally said weakly.

Suddenly they heard sirens. Nick saw men in uniforms jump out of a car labeled Fringe Division.

"Hands up, now!" The leader said.

Nick stood up and got shot.

"No, Nick!" Sally shouted trying to wake him up.

"I don't want to hurt you." The leader said.

"You already did." She said through gritted teeth as a flame engulfed her and expanded knocking back several agents.

"Walter run." Olivia ordered running through the forest.

"What?" Walter asked when he felt a sharp pain through his side. "Yes, running is far more effective than walking." He said hopping away.

He felt blood trickle out of his side and stain his clothes. He put pressure on it by keeping his hand there.

"I believe I need to get to a hospital." Walter said. "I do believe the bullet is still in there. Maybe they will give me some drugs."

* * *

April began to run. She knew she was too late. She took to much time watching Peter. Now 3 of her allies were dead, and their chances of success have grown slim.

'I must find Bell. He is the only way back.' April thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah walked through New York. It was getting dark out. She had to be back at Harvard tomorrow, and she had no money. She shook it off and looked ahead of her. She saw a man limping. She saw him clutching his side, and she noticed blood.

"Hello. Nothing to worry about I assure you. Just a simple bullet wound." He smiled walking by.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back and noticed the man walking by was her dad…sort of.

"Dad?" she asked shocked.

Yep end of chapter 5…I think. I don't think this was my best chapter. I'm just trying to reach the part of the story that is the season finale…then things will get way better, I assure you. This is all just a big set up. 

If anyone has questions, or comments, I'm all ears…don't be shy. Review Please.


	7. New Allies, Old Enemies

Hello there readers. Same old story. April is trying to figure out her next move in rescuing Peter from the other side. She will gain new friends and new enemies. 

I don't own Fringe. But until J.J. Abrams brings April into the series I do own her! Bwahahahaha…on with the story.

* * *

"Who are you?" Sarah nervously asked the man who looked like her father but he wasn't. He looked different. He looked broken and sad. Her father never expressed any type of emotion. It's what made him good at his job. It's what made him as cold as ice. The man just stared through her in confusion and utter shock.

"Oh dear." He mumbled to himself. In the distance police sirens were blaring.

"Please," he begged her, "You must **not** turn me in."

"You're bleeding." Sarah pointed out looking at the patch of red that stained his flannel shirt.

"No worries my dear. It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine, just need to find a clinic…or some LSD." He told her.

"There's a hospital 2 blocks away. I'll take you there." She said taking his arm in support. "But I'm going to need answers after they patch you up." She demanded.

When Sarah got to the hospital she called to one of the doctors in the waiting room.

"I need help here." She shouted to him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked in surprise as he and Sarah shifted positions to support the wounded Walter.

"Mugging." Sarah lied as she swept his wallet and cellphone. "Some Jackass took his wallet and bolted."

The doctor scanned Walters thumbprint and a picture and ID popped up.

"This is the Secretary of Defense." The doctor said in shock.

"No shit Einstein. I'm Sarah Bishop his daughter. Now help him!" she demanded.

"Right away." The doctor said as surgeons tied Walter down to a gurney and hauled him away.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Sarah thought as she watched her fathers doppelganger get taken away into the restricted area of the hospital. Sarah pulled out Walters cell phone and looked at recent contacts. One name popped up often…

Olivia Dunham

Sarah found a photo of Olivia on the cell phone. Sarah knew this Olivia would come here, so she'd have to wait to confront her. So Sarah just sat in the waiting room and watched the clock tick ever so slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was at his real parent's beach house catching up with his mother Elizabeth. Apparently Walter hadn't been lying when he told Peter as a boy he was very sick. Still didn't change anything.

"Peter I'm afraid I have to go out for a few hours. Please make yourself at home. I'll be home as soon as I can." She said as she left the house.

As Elizabeth walked to her car she saw a woman in black across the street. The woman looked very suspicious, but she passed it as nothing.

Once Elizabeth was out of sight April approached the house. She decided to continue to track Peter. He was the main objective here. Not rescuing friends. She hated to admit it but Walter and Olivia were expendable…Peter was not.

She knocked on the door 3 times and waited for Peter to open the door. A few moments later he did. They locked eyes and after a moment April grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and hoist him against the brick wall of the front porch.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter demanded. He was more shocked than angry. She was tall and skinny but hell was she strong.

"My name is April," she told him calmly, "I'm what you call an observer."

Peter was still in shock. 'Observers are supposed to be bald.' He thought looking at her short silver hair.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She assured him.

"You have a lovely way of showing it." Peter said sarcastically while looking at her fists which were forcefully keeping him from moving.

"My apologies." She said releasing her fists and putting them at her side. "No matter what they tell you, you cannot trust these people." She warned him as he adjusted his wrinkled shirt.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked again.

"The secretary has his own interests at mind. You think by working with him you'll save lives, but you'll only destroy them." She said showing him the sketch of him in the machine, destroying the world. "Believe me this is the one case where the ends won't justify the means."

"Why should I believe you?" Peter asked.

"Because you don't have a choice. This man is a monster. He's going to use you to open a portal from this side to the other side. Than an endless army of shapeshifters, and men, and soldiers will pour through that gate like locust, devouring and destroying everything in it's path. And they won't stop till there is less than nothing left…tell me when I should stop." She told Peter who had a worried look in his eyes as he studied the sketch.

"He's going to use me. This was the whole reason he brought me back?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but it's true. In order to open this portal you need an organic compound that has spent considerable time on both sides, someone like you. To be honest it is very unlikely that you would survive this operation…and he knows that."

"You people knew about this? And you didn't do a thing about it." Peter said in disgust. " You talk like you're the hero here, but all you people ever do is stand back and let bad things happen to good people. So I'll ask again why should I trust you?" Peter shouted in Aprils face.

April's expression never changed.

"Because I didn't have a choice. I rebelled to save your life. My superiors insisted on letting things play out. I knew it would be a pretty outcome so I enlisted your **real** father and your girlfriend Olivia Dunham to help me. You want to trust someone, trust them."

"Olivia's here?" Peter asked his tone perked up a bit.

"Yes." She said handing him a note with an address on it. "Do not seek her out until I contact you again. You flee now and the Secretary will find you before you know it. I'll contact you when it's time to initiate the next move. Just don't trust these people." April said leaving Peter with an ultimatum.

_Do the right thing or everybody dies_.

* * *

Sarah waited nervously as Walter was recovering. She hated waiting. She heard the front doors of the hospital open and police officers swarmed in demanding to see the secretary. 'great.' She thought as she went to stall them, but someone beat her to it. A blonde woman and an old man. She recognized the blonde woman as the lady on Walter's phone. That was Olivia Dunham. Sarah saw Olivia sneak past the gaurds and into the infirmary. Sarah cut her off.

"Olivia Dunham?" Sarah told her. Olivia just pulled out a 9mm and held it at Sarah's face.

"Who are you?" Olivia demanded.

"Woah woah take it easy. My name is Sarah Bishop, I checked that man in here. I'm here to help sneak him out."

"Did you say Sarah Bishop?"

"Yes, I'll explain once we get out of here."

"Allright, help Walter I'll lead us out." She said opening the door to Walters room.  
"Walter are you allright?" Olivia asked.

"Agent Dunham, fancy seeing you here. Hello Sarah." He waved.

"Can you walk?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I can dance if you like, the drugs on this side are marvelous." Walter said cheerfully as they left the room.

'this side.' Sarah thought as she brought up the tail of the group as they headed for the back exit. They ran out and entered the car where William Bell was waiting not so patiently.

"Walter." William greeted.

"William." Walter retaliated. The car sped away to a vacant apartment they were staying at to avoid detection from law enforcement.

"Who are you people?" Sarah asked once they settled.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Olivia warned.

"I'm all ears."

So Olivia explained to Sarah how they were from an alternate universe to rescue Peter from the clutches of the Secretary who was set on destroying their universe.

"You're telling me my father is going to end the world…or at least yours?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Olivia told her.

"How did you even know about this?" Sarah asked.

"An observer warned us."

"What's an observer?" Sarah asked. Right on cue April marched through the front door looking less than thrilled. No one could see her eyes through her tinted sunglasses but it didn't take a genius to figure out her eyes were fuming.

"We've got a problem." April told Olivia, Sarah, Walter, and William.

"What?" they all asked.

"Security cameras at Boston Medical Hospital picked up your pictures and are tracking you down as we speak."

"We already knew that." Olivia told April.

"Not of you…of her." She said pointing to Sarah.

"The Secretary of defense has put a warrant out for her arrest. Sarah Bishop it won't be long before they find you, and I don't know how long I can hold them off." April said with the tiniest ounce of fear in her voice.

End of Chapter. Please review people. I love when you guys review, it makes me update sooner. If you read this REVIEW. I also accept unanimous reviews so REVIEW. If you are going to put this on story alert REVIEW.

Thank you for your time.

-SilverSpirit. 


End file.
